


To Act

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that wanted him to wake</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Act

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1_Million_Words daily challenge, with the word 8/10, "Incipient"

Sephiroth could feel something shifting, changing, _prodding_ at the aether. It was insistent and forceful, and it annoyed him. He had been resting peacefully, his mind blissfully free of the mortal thought that had plagued it before. But now, something was there, intruding on his consciousness. Something that wanted him to wake, to anger, and to act.

Had he been corporeal, he would have smirked. Sephiroth took orders from _no one_. If this presence wanted to provoke him, they would need to do much better than that.

Still, its existence did prove one thing; the world was going to change. The darkness was rising, another battle was incipient, and change would follow eminently. The real question was: did he want to observe, or to participate? To wait, or to act?

Sephiroth was still drained from his battle with Cloud and the others, and he somehow knew that this immature presence could not succeed. He should wait, wait until it had weakened Cloud's little gang. Then he could consider his own needs and plans.

And strike.


End file.
